Say What?
by WhokilledmyRabbit
Summary: Highschool. Hidan has a unanswered crush on Kakuzu, nothing that he minds though until he suddenly realized he’s gotten competition. KakuHidan Fluff & Smut


**Say what?**

A wide grin covered the jashinist face as he stepped inside classroom. He had folded the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and his silver hair was slicked back its usual way, his magenta eyes eagerly searched through the area and found their target almost immediately. There, in the right corner of the back he spotted Kakuzu, leaned against of the large windows. His eyes were closed as if he still were sleeping, a look that caused the jashinist to chuckle as he moved in haste through the room.

"Mornin' fuckface!" He yelled out, causing the tanned man to snap open his eyes only to moment later turn them into a frown. Though the typical cranky look by now covered all of his face, Hidan couldn't help but be dazed by Kakuzu's handsomeness. The morning sun, shining in fiercely through the window, created a golden area around his tanned skin and casted a striking shadow over his strong face-features. His arms were crossed, stretching the fabric of his shirt to a point where it slightly exposed his remarkably good-looking muscles. And those harsh green eyes excelled almost like they were emeralds.

"Man 'kuzu! Is it just me, or did by any chance a truck ran over your face last night?" Admitting his opinion regarding Kakuzu's look though wasn't exactly anything Hidan had in mind.

"Piss off." The tanned man growled.

"Why? Bastard's gonna start to cry now?"

"Brat, if you don't leave soon you'll be the one who to cry."

"Oh, scary aren't we?"

By now Kakuzu loosened his arms and stood up straight to stare down at the shorter boy. "Listen you punk, I have no tolerance with assholes!"

"Neither do I!"

Hidan smirked in success when Kakuzu didn't respond. That always meant he was about to lose it. And as expected; Hidan soon felt a hard fist pounding him right in his stomach. This caused him to stumble back until he fell down onto his bottom. The masochist squeezed his eyes though he only laughed at the pain and smirked mockingly up at Kakuzu. "That's all you got!?"

Kakuzu was fortunate enough not having the time to answer, seeing as the school-bell rang out its tune as loudly as it could, ordering all students to take seats in their benches. Hidan groaned and moved himself of the floor, wiping the dirt of his pants before settling down in his chair as he sighed. Here goes yet an hour of boredom.

Listening during the lessons wasn't something Hidan would say he found appealing, same goes for even pretending to listen. It was all just waste of time.

His jaded eyes travelled from the empty paper on his desk of him to diagonally ahead of him, which is to say Kakuzu's seat. The tanned man held his position stately still and seemed to have his mind focused on the lecture. Hidan quietly sighed to himself as he turned his gaze away. The two of them had been classmates for more than a year now. Sure, the still hung out as friends but since some months back Kakuzu had been increasingly absence and heated, even more then his natural way of being. Though the tanned monster never had been considered kind, he'd recently brought the spitefulness to a whole new level. And to make the matters worse; Hidan still just couldn't stand to be parted from him.

After a couple of months spent with the miser Hidan had felt his feelings stir, even sometimes when they were too close his stomach made an unfamiliar twist. Denial was the natural first step, right? Feeling attracted to the same gender was just a normal consequence during one's youth, of course Hidan wasn't gay. Yet after further couples of months his feelings remained unchanged and he'd come to find how pathetic he was to keep on lying to himself; He was madly in love with Kakuzu. Though, confessing was a rather obvious impossibility. There was not even the slightest change Kakuzu were gay. He would probably just freak out even more if he knew, and leave Hidan for good. Now that was something the jashinist wasn't willing to risk.

By the time Hidan's mind came back to realization the students were on their way out of the classroom. The lesson had apparently ended without Hidan's awareness. The silver-haired teen fetched his backpack of the floor and swung it over his shoulder as he went to look for Kakuzu. Now just because Kakuzu wasn't feeling the same didn't mean Hidan was ungrateful for his company, it was quite the opposite.

As he stepped outside the now empty classroom he was quick to spot the tanned man, standing just a couple meters away by his locker. Though, the sight was rather unpleasant. Kakuzu's gaze was attached to a skinny woman next to him. Black silky hair was brushing against the female's thin shoulders, her pale hand touched the smooth skin of her cheek as she brushed away a lock from her face and drew it behind her ear gently. Yet the worst thing of it all was that seducing smile that covered her cherry-colored lips, smugly trying to gain Kakuzu's attention. And obviously succeeding too.

With eyes widened and mouth open if only slightly, Hidan couldn't do anything but observe as the beautiful creature kept on flirting with HIS Kakuzu. Oh, that's right, Kakuzu wasn't his… yet. Though, the small hopes in Hidan's mind at the moment seemed to have vanished completely. For a while the jashinist kept his distance, his eyes wrathfully observing their conversation which the noise in the hallway prevented him from hearing. As the female FINALLY seemed to be leaving she spun around halfway to blow a kiss in Kakuzu's direction. The tanned man just raised both his eyebrows in surprise as Hidan on the other hand could practically feel the smoke boiling out of his ears. Stupid bitch. She couldn't have made Kakuzu fall for her that quickly could she? Though, the miser did have a pretty strange face just now.

"Who was that?" Hidan found himself asking once the girl had disappeared out of sight and he'd automatically walked up to Kakuzu. The taller man decided to reply by frowning down at the jashinist emotionlessly.

"Why do you care?"

Hidan only growled something inaudible. Usually he liked arguing with Kakuzu but now he was pissed off for real. "Hmpf!" He snorted and snapped his head in another direction. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly.

The day had quickly turned into afternoon and Hidan was heading for P.E class. That annoyingly beautiful girl hadn't showed up in whole day, much to Hidan's approval.

Unfortunately for him he didn't share the next lesson with Kakuzu, though for some odd reason the miser had choose to accompany him all the way to the locker rooms. Surely Hidan found it quite strange but decided not the question the tanned man. Instead he just chose to be grateful for his companionship, like he always did. Although Hidan's unanswered crush on Kakuzu were quite aching, he truly valued every single piece of attention the miser gave him. Even if it some of the times included being beaten. But as the masochist he was, Hidan took it with contentment. If that was a part of the attention he was offered, then so be it. There were even times more often these days when Hidan took the intuitive himself too bring Kakuzu slightly closer to him; Like moving just inches nearer him during their lunches in order to take in his scent better, bumping in to him by 'accident' just to get a feel of his skin, if just for a second. Yes it all was very clever indeed. Though it sometimes made him feel even more pathetic then he already was.

Kakuzu positively was thankful for the current silence while Hidan was all lost in his thoughts. So lost he didn't even notice the time they rounded a corner, colliding with a fat guy who was in a rush. Compared to this guy, Hidan was fairly small and there was no chance he could have resisted falling backwards as the fat guy knocked him over. Automatically Hidan squeezed his eyes together hard, getting ready to meet the ground. Yet to his surprise, Kakuzu's large arm had caught him and brought him up again before he had time to fall down completely.

The random guy apologized quickly before disappearing even faster. Leaving Hidan staring up in surprise at Kakuzu, his arm still around the jashinist's back. "You ok?"

"Uuh.. Yeah.." Hidan answered dizzyingly as he tried to regain a straight posture, the miser now withdrawing his arm swiftly, leaving a yearning feeling on the jashinist's back. Hidan barely had any time to think before Kakuzu turned around and raised a hand in a motionless wave.

"See you later."

As Kakuzu disappeared out of sight Hidan stood perfectly still and stared after him though he by now was gone. After a minute he shook his head sternly as he forced himself to get together. _Ok Hidan, calm down. He just helped out like a normal friend should do. We're friends after all. No bigger harm, just calm down already_. He sighed to himself when his mind had been concentrated and he made his way to the locker room. _Nothing's wrong at all  
_

The school-day had ended a long time ago. Still Hidan growled as he walked out of the locker room. Once again the teacher had forced him to stay after class just to be yelled at; Bad attendance, lousy commitment, beating other students, blablabla. All of it weren't exactly remarkable to him, which is why Hidan cared so little he seriously thought he might pass out.

Now with that half-hour of torture over Hidan thought he might go look for Kakuzu. Though he was almost completely certain Kakuzu wasn't here waiting for him, he couldn't help but take a look anyway. If it turned out Kakuzu had been staying after all Hidan would hate himself in the morning.

It was weird walking through the all empty corridors. Usually the noise was enough to drive him to madness, yet now it was so silent his steps actually echoed between the empty walls. As he made a turn around the corner his steps stopped and eyes widened. He'd found Kakuzu. Though the sight felt like pouring salt on an open wound and his breathing completely stopped. There was that black-haired female again, though this time she wasn't talking to Kakuzu. She was kissing him. Her eyes passionately closed as she stood on her tippy-toes to reach all the way up to the hiss mouth. Hidan couldn't clearly tell Kakuzu's face-expression since the miser's back was half-way turned against him, though he obviously wasn't resisting seeing as he wasn't pushing her away.

For what seemed like the longest time in his life, Hidan didn't dare to move. The anger he'd felt earlier this morning wasn't the same as the emotion that was burning up inside him right now, a stinging ache worse when any physical pain he'd ever been trough. Misery. He felt entirely miserable and defenseless.

With a snap, like he'd sensed Hidan's presence, Kakuzu then turned his head around. Immediately staring widely back at Hidan. His green eyes forming an expression Hidan had never seen them in before. Though the jashinist wasn't willing to stay and take investigation in it.

Without really taking notice of what he was doing, he turned around as fast as he could and began to run. Stupid wasn't enough to describe how he felt. His heart pounded painfully as he ran as fast as he could through the corridors. Why was he even running? Kakuzu hadn't done anything wrong. Besides, Hidan should just be happy for him. Though the sight had been just too much, Hidan's mind had completely acted on its own. _Fucking shit… _Hidan tightened his jaw as he painfully continued to run.

"Hidan!!!"

The sudden call created a shock in Hidan's mind, without stopping his speed he partly turned his head around and noticed wasn't running alone, Kakuzu was running after him, catching up bit by bit. Hidan didn't think it was possible but somehow his heart stung even more then it had a while ago. Why was Kakuzu chasing him? Oh that's right; he wanted to beat him up again. Well, it was Hidan's own fault for staring at them like that, no wonder Kakuzu was mad. Then why couldn't he stop? He enjoyed being beaten up by him right?

Hidan's jaw tightened even more as he reluctantly felt tears building up in his eyes, making the way before him all blurred and soggy. _Oh fuck!_

Noticing how close to him Kakuzu's steps had come, Hidan acted on impulse and flung the door to the library open, rushing inside the desolated room as fast as he managed. Though he now started to doubt how long his legs could keep on carry him. And as expected, he started to stumble as he slowed down, his legs all worn out. Damn it, if he only had showed some commitment in PE-class after all he would've managed to get through this.

Hidan's slowdown gave Kakuzu the perfect opportunity to catch up, and in just a few seconds the miser was right behind him and grabbed a strong hold of his forearm. Kakuzu then used both his large hands to successfully turn Hidan around, the jashinist letting out a silent scream and closed his eyes hard as he prepared for the punch he now realized he didn't want at all. Oh, if only Hidan could only go back in time and erase his love for Kakuzu he wouldn't have to go through this hell.

As Hidan felt both his wrists being pulled by Kakuzu, he held his breathe even though his lungs were desperate for air. Then instead of a hard punch in the face, Hidan felt… warmth. He opened his eyes only to find himself tightly caught inside Kakuzu's arms, the miser pressing his body close to his own as his hot breath panted right above Hidan's ear.

"Don't… run from me…you bastard!" Kakuzu halfheartedly growled between his gasps for air, he too exhausted from running.

Hidan's eyes had never been so widened and even though he had actually started to inhale again his breath was quivering. Kakuzu had moved his fingers to the back of the smaller one's head, and if Hidan didn't know better he'd think that Kakuzu was actually patting his hair.

For the longest time the two of them just stood there, both out of their breaths and unable to speak. Too many thoughts cropped up in Hidan's already confused mind and caused him to collapse completely, mind not functioning on developing any thoughts at all, leaving him all lost. He then came back to his senses with a snap when he heard the library door opening with a click, Kakuzu quickly turning his head in the same direction. A worried tender voice called out Kakuzu's name and Hidan came to realize at once it was that black-haired bitch; obviously she was searching for him. The same pain that still hadn't absented from his chest now stung harder when Hidan heard her voice calling for Kakuzu. To his surprise the miser didn't separate from him, instead he promptly placed his large hand over Hidan's mouth in a silent order to stay quiet.

Without Hidan ever figuring out how it happened, Kakuzu had unbelievably noiselessly transferred them both into the dark copying-room. With his hand still attached to Hidan's mouth he slid the door closed as quietly as he managed. Hidan, still in shock, held his breathe again as they both listened to the girl's footsteps travel through the other room. Kakuzu's body was so close to the jashinist that he could feel his steady heartbeat, causing his own heart to beat at an implausible speed. They both dared to breathe again when the steps disappeared and the main door to the library was closed, the female was out of sight.

When Hidan had finally found it in him to calm down he realized Kakuzu's arms were still tightly pressed around his body. He flushed and then freed himself from the grip, stumbling backwards a bit. "Bastard…" Hidan mumbled as he turned his back against Kakuzu, he may be too proud to reveal his current lack of confidence but facing Kakuzu right now was too much for the jashinist to handle. "You could have told me you had a girlfriend."

Hidan couldn't put his feelings straight. In a way he felt abandoned, but at the same time it was only fair that Kakuzu finally found someone. On the other hand he was confused, why did Kakuzu tried to hide it so bad? And why the hell had he been doing just a while ago, what was wrong with him!?

When Kakuzu never responded, Hidan turned his head back to face him. The miser's arms were crossed and a regular mad look spread over his face with a brow raised at Hidan. "You're really dull."

"Don't insult me right now."

"You deserve it."

"What the fuck have I done?"

"Look…" Kakuzu sighed again as he approached Hidan, grabbing his arm unusually kindly as he searched for the jashinist gaze. Hidan in return not helping out by gazing in a total opposite direction. "I know how it looked like, but that woman isn't my girlfriend. I haven't even met her before." This caught Hidan's attention, but still kept on scooting further away.

"Why should I care!?" He growled as pushed himself away from Kakuzu, at least that's what he attempted too. In the second Hidan started to shift away Kakuzu had pulled him right back by his arm and trapped the jashinist's face in-between his hands. The taller man's thumbs rested themselves behind Hidan's pale ears and his finger automatically dug into his silver hair. Hidan felt the majority of his blood transferring right to his face as dark green eyes stared into his magenta ones, his heart starting to pound madly again.

"You're such a bad actor, Hidan." Kakuzu said, and then bent down to kiss him. The tender kiss didn't last for long but enough to once more drive Hidan fully out of his sense. When Kakuzu unleashed Hidan's lips, his hands were still holding the jashinist face.

"You're… Gay?" Hidan at last managed to ask after rarely a minute of silence.

The tanned man showed a hint of a smile on his lips as he once more raised his eyebrow. "Are you?"

Hidan didn't mind to answer; he already knew Kakuzu had seen him through. Freaking bastard, how long had Hidan tried to hide his gayness all for nothing? And did this mean Kakuzu felt the same? Hidan flushed once more as he faced the ground, giving Kakuzu the right answer without even saying anything. "H-How long have you knew?" The words sparingly passed Hidan's trembling lips.

"A couple of months."

"… Why haven't you told me?"

"Because I've felt the same." By now the tanned man's face had soften up. Hidan could feel Kakuzu's gaze burn on his own eyes, but the jashinist was still too shocked to salvage the eye-contact. "You know Hidan, I'm scared too. Why do you think it would be any easier for me to confess?" Hidan gulped at the words, staring wide-eyed at the floor beneath him, couldn't believe what he was hearing. As Kakuzu spoke he dug his hands harder and harder to Hidan's skin, obviously losing control."I tried to push you away, I wanted to deny it but you're driving me mad. But just now you made me realize what a fool I've been. Hidan-"

"Stop it!" Hidan screamed as he struggled to get free from Kakuzu's grip. "You're lying! Stop lying to me!"

He wouldn't believe it, it was absurd, and how could he have felt the same all this time? There was no possible way. His violent attempt to escaped triggered Kakuzu off and in the next moment he had pressed his lips to Hidan's in a forceful kiss. Hidan felt his entire body melt under the touch and slowly he bit by bit stopped to resist. Kakuzu pressed one hand on the back of Hidan's head and the other one around his waist, making sure he was as close as possible. Hidan shivered when Kakuzu's tongue started to lick his lower lip.

He wanted to refuse. Not because he didn't want it, but because he wasn't sure how much emotional pressure he could withstand without collapsing. Yet Kakuzu's determination was greatly stronger than his. The miser pushed his tongue inside Hidan's mouth, exploring the wet cavern eagerly and Hidan couldn't help but moan into his mouth. To finish it of Kakuzu gave Hidan's own tongue some sucking before he pulled away, leaving a string of saliva to still connect them.

Their eyes locked deeply with each other a brief moment before Kakuzu in a quick movement slammed Hidan against the nearest wall. "Nngh!" The sound escaping Hidan's already occupied lips was muffled and suppressed, he felt fairly discomfited about making such a sound. Though that just seemed to turn Kakuzu on even more seeing as moments later he slide them both along the wall until they reached the cold floor, lips connected all through the journey down.

"Kakuzu, wait!" Hidan tried but Kakuzu had excitedly pinned his body against to the floor. His large hand capturing both of Hidan's wrist, fasten them above his head as his other hand caressed Hidan's smooth neck, going lower and lower.

"You don't want this?" Kakuzu murmured in a sad tone while looking down at the trembling jashinist. No, that wasn't the case. Hidan felt his erection press painfully against his jeans, wanting to be freed. The floor was cold, Kakuzu was hot. If anything, not having more of Kakuzu right now would be the end of him.

"I...You... You don't only want me bodily, do you?" Hidan felt dismal for to asking such a pitiable question, but he was scared. Scared that once he'd gratified Kakuzu's need the miser would leave him for good.

"Idiot…" Kakuzu sighed as he let go of Hidan wrist, allowing him free access to his own hands.

"Didn't you listen to what I was saying at all?"

"I-I did, but-"

"Hidan." Kakuzu at once irrupted, bending his head down to breathe intently on Hidan's ear, his hot exhale tickling the sensitive skin. "I want you…"

Those three words, whispered seductively in his ear, made Hidan's whole body melt into a pile of desire. He gave up struggling and tilted his head back, allowing Kakuzu to suck on his neck lovingly. His wet tongue traced its way all the way down to Hidan's collarbone only to move back up again a couple of times, every now and then stopping to suck firmly on the delicate skin, leaving a burning sensation in form of several hickeys. To their both advantage, Hidan's school-shirt was already unbuttoned. It was an easy task for Kakuzu to remove the piece of fabric, leaving Hidan in the black t-shirt he wore underneath. The miser smirked as he stuck his head inside the clothing; his tongue lustfully tracing over one of Hidan's nipples as his hand teasingly caressed the other one. Hidan gasped at the sensation as his body began to quiver horribly, buckling up from the floor.

"Aah, nggh, Kuzu.. more, no more.." Hidan's cock was aching so hard, it needed to get attention quick before he was driven insane.

Kakuzu took the hint and undid his pants, sliding them down until they reached Hidan's knees. He felt overjoyed with lust as Kakuzu tugged down his underwear as well, discharging Hidan's throbbing erection from its prison. Kakuzu ran his warm fingers along the shaft as he tilted his head up to face Hidan. To his disappointment the jashinist had covered his face underneath both his hands, hiding that expression Kakuzu longed to see so badly.

"Don't hide from me, Hidan." Kakuzu whispered as he moved back up, fingers still stroking their way up and down Hidan's cock.

"But… I'm so embarrassed."

"Yeah I am too." The tanned man whispered once more as he kissed the top of Hidan's hands. "Remove your hands now."

"N-No."

"Then how am I supposed to kiss you?" Kakuzu now started to lick Hidan's hands as he waited for the jashinist to show his pretty face. Even though Hidan seriously thought the shame would kill him, he party split his hands apart, gazing up at Kakuzu's face. Even in this state, the miser managed to look even more handsome than Hidan usually found him. God, how he wanted to kiss those lips again, feel his hot breathe in his face. And his need was granted as Kakuzu dived in to his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Hidan then interrupted the kiss by squeaking out loudly when Kakuzu fingers began to tease his hole. He arched his head back hard as Kakuzu pushed his digit all the way inside of him.

"H-hurt, it hurts…" Hidan whimpered, arms by now clinging to Kakuzu's neck while he breathed heavily. He wasn't used to this kind of pain. Kakuzu helped out by soothingly kissing his ear and keeping his finger perfectly still, waiting for Hidan to get accustomed to the feeling. After barely a minute Kakuzu began to move his finger in and out of Hidan, the jashinist gasped in time with the pushes. By the time Hidan's gasps of pain had turned into pleasure moans, Kakuzu added a second finger. Then a third. Hidan groaned erotically as Kakuzu's fingers worked magic inside of him, hitting the very nice place over and over again. Hidan's sound combined with his facial-expression caused Kakuzu to become achingly hard.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu whispered in a painful voice. "I- I can't wait anymore. May I...?" Hidan took a careful look at Kakuzu's face. He was already panting and overwhelmed with lust, the jashinist could feel his hard erection pressing against his leg. Hidan nodded. He wanted to give the miser pleasure, the same pleasure that he was provided with.

With a simple kiss on his forehead, Hidan felt Kakuzu vacate from him as he unzipped his pants, freeing his own shaft as well. The jashinist couldn't help but blush at the sight. i Shit, he's huge! /i

The miser noticed Hidan's nervousness at once and relaxingly tried to calm him down by bring his attention back to Hidan's cock, pumping him at a steady peace. "Don't worry, just relax." He said he placed his tip against Hidan's entrance, lifting up Hidan's ankles to his shoulders. With a thrust he pushed himself all the way inside Hidan's tight ass. The jashinist letting out a scream as he arched his back to the floor.

"Ah! Oh God! K-Kuzu!" He moaned as Kakuzu pulled out entirely only to push himself right back in, making Hidan's mind go crazy. Kakuzu was panting hard, moving in and out of Hidan's hot tightness over and over again. The jashinist now grabbed the tanned shoulder, forcing their bodies back together. He wanted to feel every inch of Kakuzu he could reach; his white hands moved up to Kakuzu's black hair and grabbed a firm hold of the striped locks.

The two of them were moaning in pace now, the sweat dripping of Kakuzu's body onto Hidan's, causing the floor beneath them to turn damp. "M-more" Hidan begged. "K-Kuzu, harder, faster! P-please, more!" Kakuzu obeyed Hidan's desperate pleads and went as deep inside Hidan he managed, slamming into his body at a triggering speed.

As Kakuzu's rock hard cock fucked him, Hidan found himself screaming in pleasure as his vision become vague in front of him. Kakuzu hitting him in the same arousing spot over and over again soon brought him to the edge where his vision turned completely white.

"I'm, I'm cum-cumming!" Hidan panted as Kakuzu kept slamming into him.

"Ah, yeah, me too. Oh fuck!" Kakuzu voice along with the final hard thrust made Hidan's cock climax all over his stomach. As Hidan came, Kakuzu held his position still deep inside of him. The jashinist's warm flesh tightening around Kakuzu made the miser let out a long moan as he came inside Hidan, filling him up with his warm sperm. When Kakuzu had spurted all of his semen inside Hidan he collapsed right next to him, they both gasping more intensely then they'd ever done in their lives.

"Your.. a monster…" Hidan finally managed to say exhaustedly when he partly regained realization.

Kakuzu didn't answered, only smiled tiredly as he kissed his cheek and slipped his arm under Hidan's head like a pillow, tilting his own head against the jashinist's. Hidan's drowsy eyes looked up at him in question. "Uhm, you… don't plan to sleep here, do you?"

The question caused a small chuckle to escape Kakuzu's lips as he caressed Hidan's messy hair. "Ofcourse not idiot." He said and pulled his other arm around Hidan's sore body as well. "Just need to regain my senses." The jashinist didn't reply, only waited for his heart to slow down its pace. Though he knew that beside Kakuzu, it never would.


End file.
